Like it never happend
by kushielsheir69
Summary: Oneshot!Sesshoumaru finally admits his feeling for kagome to an unlikely soarce Comments please!


Like it never happend

Disclaimer:I do not own,buy sell,or have any rights to inuyasha.

Oneshot!

Content summary:Sesshoumaru admits his feeling for Kagome to an unlikely soarce

The cold wind ripped around the the already gloomy day. through the branches as he stood in front of her grave

She Had lived a full had gone to children.

Sesshoumaru stared down onto the marble

the engraved name peering back at him.

The sound of snow crunching broke his thoughts

he had come

"Hello..Little brother.."..

"Alright im here.I showed what the hell did you want? huh..You dont just call me out of the blue for nothing! Inuyasha bellowed

"I see your manners have not improved!" he stated.A sad smile splaying his lips.

'Keh:

"Its been over a 100 years" sesshoumary stated,matter-of factually. facing away from inuyasha

Inuyasha glanced amber eyes focused on the grave.

"kagome.." he whispered

"When was the last time you saw her?" His eyes never addressing inuyasha's presence

"feh...it was probably..150 years ..she had just caught me with kikyo...she cried...I hated to see her cry., he mumbled..His eyes glancing downward "She forgave me..

flashback

"Oh inuyasha...its going to be ok" Kagome hugs inuyasha,"Im so happy for you"

she eyes still glistening with unshed tears

turning she walked hand slipping from her grasp.

end flashback

"that was the last time..the last time i saw her"

"did you love her?...,inuyasha?"

he back on the girl that had opened his heart and lightened his mind.

"yeah...yes..it was hard not to love kagome." Coming forward he too stared at her grave,a side glance at sesshoumaru.

He looked empty...lost in thought or memory inuyasha had no idea

why would he want to talk about her he thought

"She came to me" Sesshoumaru finally spoke

Inuyasha's eyes widened "what?why?why would she go to you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed

"This Sesshoumaru had gotten to know her in the period of your as it was. coincidentally she would show up..she would be at the store or park..or library...always with shippo of coarse" he let out a chuckle,at the thought of the young fox demon.

kagomes' son.

"At first she was just an unwelcome acquaintance..a hinderence and then..quite unexpectantly..She was a complication"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the snow,not quite sure how to go on

"and?" gruff-ed inuyasha

"What?Did you sleep with her?" he yelled,his voice filled with anger

Sesshoumaru's eyes bolting up.

"you will respect the miko" he said coldly.a growl rumbeling from his chest

"why" he shouted, "you only did it to get back at me you prick!"

One swift motion and Sesshoumaru was holding inuyasha by the deadly hands squeezing.A growl in every word he spoke

"you will refrain from speaking of which you do not know" Dropping inuyasha he stepped back

Inuyasha rubbed his neck from where sesshoumaru had choked it

"then tell me Sesshoumaru."he yelled,not caring who may be hearing."What happened?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to the grave.

"She cared for me..but i was. prideful ... my honor would not allow me to let her matter how much i wanted..in addition she was blindly in love with you."Sesshoumarus head closeing in memory

"Overtime i could see it.

She no longer stopped by to see rin,...But me!

No longer did i crave the silence...but actually started enjoying her company..she had a warmth about her.a fiery spirit..and sense of adventure..and compassion that was..peculiar to me."

"Cut the crap Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha had only one question nad he needed it answered

"did you sleep with her?"

There was silence

"yes"

Inuyasha's eyes waterd,his heart beating rapidly he planted his knees into the snow.

Sesshoumaru gave him a moment to digest before continueing

"but it was well after you too were no longer together"

Before he could even finish there was pain and he was on the floor

"you bastard,you couldn't tell me that before you said you slept with her!You made me think that kagome had betrayed me!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his jaw

"You should have known better then to honor and loyalty were beyond reproach! he glared

inuyash felt a pang of guilt for ever doubting kagome

Sesshoumaru Leaned on to his a breath he enjoyed the icy air before stareing ahead of him..he was now directly in front of the stone

her stone he thought

"She came to me that night she cought you i had no idea at the time that she had caught talked...she made me laugh"he whispered bitterly

Inuyasha senses his brothers struggle swallowing he short to give sesshoumaru some space

"what happened Sesshoumaru?What are you trying to tell me?"

sighing sesshoumaru continued

"I cared for her.." he spoke cooly

Inuyasha stiffened

"For months afterward she was happy never sad or day by day ..she made me..The great Sesshoumaru..change"

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed. his lips quivering as he for the first time breaking in his stiff saltiness filling his eyes.

Inuyasha smelled his tears,heard the desolation in his this his brother? he thought

.Inuyasha had never seen sesshoumaru..so..shattered

He waited patiently for sesshoumaru to continue

"One day i walked into the she was there..wet from head had got caught in a huge rain storm and had given her umbrella to the had fallen asleep in the clothes were soaked..her hair was ruined..and she was there..laughing..like..it didnt matter...so carefree..and easy."

"we made love that night" he whispered softly,the memory seered in his mind

inuyasha growled..his jaw tenseing

"I dont want to hear this bullshit!Kagome was not interested in you.I would have known!"

"She told me she loved me."Sesshoumaru spat..silencing inuyasha into listening

"She asked me to love her"

"But i couldnt.I couldnt put aside my pride?my anger for father?for you?My so called honor"

The words bitter in his mouth..honor had bound him to a belief..that he was better..

"I lost her then..."he sighed "for years i watched her move,watched her get older..meet him.i even watched when he gave her his last name.I watched...though i never admitted it"He added

"I watched her have kids...and grow old...and then..She died..and still i was lieing to all we had...was nothing of note."

"quite convincingly for years.."

Inuyasha stared at his brother

"why are you telling me this?why now Sesshoumaru"

"Because i loved her" Sesshoumaru said turning to meet his brothers eyes for the first time

"I loved her .Andif i don't tell you if i dont admit this to someone...it as if ..it never happend."

inuyasha blinked,his brows ..shock..understanding..

"you loved her" Inuyasha breathed

Sesshoumarus smile was sad...his eyes empty.

Turning around he walked up to the marble

placeing his hand upon the smooth cold i

fidgeting in his pocket he pulled out a longstemed scarlet castly rose

Neary a bloom in winter

Placeing it on the hand lingering on the letters of her name

Kagome..

"I love you kagome..he told the cold stone..I love you..and im sorry"

With a glance and nod from his brother sesshoumaru walked to his car

Inuyasha taking a second longer at her grave

"like it .never happened" he whispered to himself.

Glanceing sadly away at his brother taking his had let his 's pride stop him from being with the one person who he truly loved ..and who had truly loved him.

and he had suffered for it.

Inuyasha walked back to his truck

he made a point to remind himself to call tonight

.check up on him.

putting his seatbelt on he drove away.

Today he would give his mate an extra long hug

I hope you enjoyed the story.I wanted the audiance to really see the hurt that comes from loseing the one you love or Sesshoumaru has made his bed and must now lie in it.

Comments please and thank you!


End file.
